PS: I love you
by ViolettaSullivan
Summary: Historias creada a partir de los versos de bellas melodía: Song-fic / Someone like you


Hola a todas.

Tengo mucho tiempo de no escribir nada y no se cuando tenga tiempo de escribir otra historia pero igualmente quería que disfrutar de esta historia que.

Siempre he pensado que que la música es una forma de contar historias simplemente con sentimientos. Es por eso que he querido escribir historia de lo que creo que quieres decir ciertas canciones. No se cuantas podre hacer pero espero que sean varias. Por supuesto espero que les guste y comenten.

Desde luego cualquier canción utilizada no me pertenece y simplemente es tomada como inspiración.

1\. SONG: **_Someone like you_** by **_Adele_**

 ** _PS: I Love you too._**

1.

Violeta suspira mientras mira el desastre a su alrededor. El mar de papeles cubre tanto la mesa como algunas de las sillas, y otros hasta han caído al suelo. Aun así, no ha logrado encontrar lo que busca. ¿Cómo pudo su ordenado padre llegar a tener semejante desorden? Eso era algo que no lograba explicarse.

Una vez que hubo tomado el último sorbo de la taza de té, que ocupaba el único espacio libre de la mesa, se preparó para seguir. Ordenó superficialmente la montaña de papeles de nuevo en sus respectivas cajas y subió hasta el ático otra vez. Después de todo le faltaba una caja más de papeles que revisar. ¡Tenía que encontrar los papeles de la casa si quería venderla pronto!

Mientras bajaba la pesada caja del polvoriento estante pensó en lo vacío que estaba el ático ahora. El espacio oscuro lleno de cosas que siempre la intimidó ahora parecía solitario ante la carencia de objetos para llenarlo de nuevo. Desde que su madre muriera, hacia unos años, todo dentro de esa vieja casa parecía desaparecer poco a poco. Incluso el júbilo y energía de su padre.

Decidió sentarse allí mismo en el sucio suelo de madera en vez de bajar. Debía encontrar esos papeles deprisa. El doctor había sido claro al decir que en cuanto su padre saliera del hospital sería mejor que fuera con ella a casa en vez de volver a ese gran caserón por sí solo. Claro, él no lo consideraba justo y se rehusaba -alegando que fue todo una exageración y él estaba perfectamente bien-. No obstante, en el fondo, ella sabía que estaba deseoso de sentir su compañía de nuevo. No por nada había sido su mejor amigo desde que recordaba. Ahora podría tratar de devolverle algo de su pasada alegría. Desde que Caroline, su madre, los dejó él trató de fingir fortaleza. Insistió en que ella debía seguir su camino y hacer su vida como siempre soñó y no se preocupara porque él estaría bien. Pero no fue así. La chispa que siempre iluminó sus ojos, de pronto, ya no estaba y cada día su ausencia se hacía más profunda y notoria.

Aunque violeta era una chica independiente y solitaria por naturaleza; también la hacía feliz la expectativa de pasar más tiempo con su padre, su mayor aliado. Incluso si su carrera como escritora le exigiera mucho tiempo y concentración. No había nada que hubiera querido más que pasar tiempo con él ahora. A diferencia del que perdió con su madre.

Una solitaria lágrima logra desfilarse por su mejilla. Ella la limpia y se excusa a si misma diciendo que es el polvo. No le gusta recodarlo. Duele demasiado aun. Se sacude la nariz y continúa revisando los viejos papeles de la caja en la escasa luz del ático. Uno tras otro van dejando su mano después de que sus ojos abandonaran rápidamente sus líneas. Ninguno es lo que busca. Después de casi una hora lanza la última hoja de papel sobre su hombro en exasperación. Frustrada, deja caer su frente en sus manos mientras con sus dedos masajea sus sienes. Está cansada. No solo no ha dormido mucho hoy, en realidad, no lo ha hecho desde ese día.

Todo ha sido tan rápido.

Un instante está inmersa en sus pensamientos tratando de pensar en un tema para su nueva novela cuando una llamada interrumpe su tren de pensamiento. Después de un momento, a regañadientes, toma el teléfono y responde de mala gana. 5 palabras fueron suficientes para helar su sangre: "Su padre tuvo un infarto"…

Ni siquiera escucho el resto del mensaje que le dictaba la fría y mecánica voz de una enfermera. Ni siquiera sintió el teléfono deslizarse de su mano y estrellarse contra el suelo. Ni siquiera sintió cuando su propio cuerpo se encontró también en el suelo junto al teléfono. Solo sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla mientras veía el rígido rostro de su madre en aquella gruesa caja de madera negra. El frio del suelo colándose en sus huesos mientras estaba allí sentada.

Desde entonces no había dejado el hospital. Incluso si el doctor le aseguro que no había sido tan grave. Ella sabía que no era el primero. Sabía que podía ser el último. Hasta que no lo vio volver su rostro hacia ella y sus ojos reflejados en los suyos no se movió de la silla. No podía pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Suficiente culpa tenía ya.

Tal vez por eso fue que aceptó de inmediato en cuanto el doctor recomendó que su padre viviera con ella. Incluso si era solo una sugerencia ella lo tomó como una orden. Ni siquiera escucho las débiles excusas de su padre sobre su deseo de independencia y como le iba a estorbar en su trabajo. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que quería estar con él todo el tiempo que quedaba. Así fueran años, así fueran minutos.

Ese día había sido el primero en que dejaba el hospital. Jeanne, su mejor amiga de infancia, había ofrecido ayudarla a vender la casa rápidamente si le entregaba unos papeles junto con una copia de las escrituras ese mismo día y los llevaba a su oficina en Real Estate[1]. ¡Tenía que encontrar esos papeles! Pero, ¿dónde podría haberlos guardado su padre? ¿Dónde pudiera ser que ni el mismo lo recordaba?

2

\- - ¡Arthur Doyle!- llamó violeta con voz amenazante

\- - ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?

El hombre de cabello ligeramente canoso preguntó, sin disimular su risa ante la exasperación de su hija.

\- - Desde que te comportas como un niño- respondió frustrada-. ¡No seas perezoso y deja de quejarte! Siéntate y toma la medicina.

Él la miró por un momento pero suspiro dándose por vencido al fin. Acto seguido violeta se acercó y ayudo a su padre a incorporarse lentamente en el sofá de la terraza mientras este retomaba su alegato de que se sentía bien. Ella lo ignoraba aunque sabía que era cierto. De hecho, la mejoría de su padre había sido impresionante, pero el doctor también fue claro al decir que no debía confiarse. Ella no pensaba hacerlo ni por un minuto.

\- - Si tu madre estuviera aquí no molestaría tanto. Incluso me dejaría comer pie de manzana cuantas veces quisiera- se quejó de nuevo como un niño pequeño.

Violeta lo ignoró de nuevo y se acomodó a su lado para ayudarle a tomar la medicina. El tosió un par de veces y ella le dio algo de agua mientras hablaba:

\- - Es exactamente porque mamá te dejaba hacer eso que ahora estas así. ¡nunca te cuidaste!- lo regañó de nuevo.

\- - Puede que tengas razón pero, tu madre me hizo el hombre más feliz cada día que pase a su lado- su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

Las palabras de su padre, tan dulces como siempre, la habrían hecho sonreír ampliamente con orgullo pero hoy no se sentía de ánimo. Los pensamientos que la habían estado persiguiendo las últimas semanas aun daban vueltas por su cabeza. No podía acallar las preguntas en su mente.

\- - ¿Algo está mal?- pregunto Arthur al ver su silencio.

\- - Amaste mucho a mamá, ¿cierto?

\- - Por supuesto que si linda. Toda mi vida.

\- - Entonces todo está bien- dijo en voz baja-. Iré a seguir trabajando, volveré dentro de unas horas para llevarte adentro.

Sin esperar respuesta de su padre entro en la casa. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de su oficina. Miró sobre su hombro, siempre buscando a su madre aunque sabía que no estaba; entró y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió las grandes puertas de este. Poniéndose de puntillas buscó con las manos algo en la parte más alta. Cuando lo encontró lo tomó con fuerza, ya que seguía siendo pesada. Con algo de dificultad logró sacar y bajar la caja de madera. Caminó hacia la ventana y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Por un momento se detuvo y la miró. Aun si se había deshecho de casi todo lo que tenía su vieja casa y el resto estaba aterrado en su ático – que ya de por si estaba lleno-, no pudo hacer lo mismo con esto. Técnicamente ni siquiera era suyo -era de su padre- pero el parecía no preocuparle mucho. Había visto a su hija traer su baúl de la otra casa y desde entonces no había hecho intento de abrirlo tan siquiera. Así que violeta decidió que guardaría la caja en su oficina para tratar de descubrir un poco más sobre esta chica, V.

Abrió la caja y sintió la ansiedad en su cuerpo de nuevo. Hoy había decidido comenzar por las fotografías. Parecían estar esparcidas por todo lado pero al mismo tiempo no le fue difícil encontrar las más antiguas. Sin prestarles mucha atención, sacó todas las que encontró y las esparció en el suelo de su oficina. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha buscó una libreta para hacer anotaciones. Sabía que era algo tonto pero quería entender lo más posible sin tener que preguntarle a su padre. Después de todo no quería que supiera que había revisado su baúl de tesoros hasta tal punto.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y examinó las fotografías una a una. A pesar de los años era imposible no reconocer a su padre en las fotografías. Su alegría y emoción siempre a flor de piel como si fueran demasiado para contenerlas dentro de sí. Solo su cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado difería de las desordenadas canas que ostentaba ahora, lo cual hacia su frente lucir más corta. La chica, por el contrario, parecía siempre pasiva y tranquila, siempre serena. Pero si mirabas de cerca podías notar cierta energía tras sus ojos, como una fuerza inmensa que no era capaz de expresar. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente tratando de ocultarlo.

Tomó la primera. Se distinguía un enorme prado rodeado de montañas y algunos animales en el fondo. Era antigua y en blanco y negro, los bordes estaban maltratados y rotos. Aun así era indiscutible la belleza que había quedado sellada en ella. Le dio la vuelta y vio la inscripción en la parte de atrás:

 _"_ _Cuando papá adquirió la granja. Exton, Hampshire. 1920_ _ **[2]**_ _"_

Sabía que sus abuelos habían adquirido una gran propiedad en el campo antes de que su padre naciera pero no sabía que era tan grande y tan hermosa. Era una lástima que ahora solo quedaran fotografías para recordarla. Por un segundo olvido todo y solo pensó en su activo padre corriendo por esas praderas disfrutando de la naturaleza y las incontables criaturas a su alrededor, aunque siempre solo. Sin embargo, tal vez era esa chica la que evitaba que sintiera la soledad. Su única compañera.

Tomó la siguiente. Ambos estaban cruzando un pequeño riachuelo. Parecía calmo y poco profundo. Se veían tan cómodos como si fuera su patio de juegos diario. Su padre siempre irradiaba júbilo pero la chica parecía cansada. Tal vez tuvo dificultades en seguirle el ritmo a su padre como la mayoría de personas. Le dio vuelta y vio la inscripción:

 _"_ _El día que encontramos y bautizamos nuestro propio río Avon_ _ **[3]**_ _. V dijo que creyó ver agallas en mi cuello. Yo le creí."_

La que vio después le llamo la atención. Su padre tenía un par de gordos cerditos en los brazos los cuales mostraba triunfante. La chica a su lado también mostraba uno pero era obvio que le costaba trabajo sostenerlo. En el fondo se veía una enorme cerda con otro montón de cerditos que se encimaban sobre ella. A pesar de que era algo cómica había algo más que llamaba su atención. El indescriptible orgullo en los ojos de su padre, y la inmensa devoción en los ojos de la chica a su lado mientras lo miraban. Volteó la foto para leer la inscripción:

 _"_ _Cuando ayude a la cerda a parir 9 cerditos. V descubrió que tenía problemas y ambos la ayudamos. Papá estaba furioso… pero orgulloso."_

Entonces le pareció reconocer algo en una de ellas. La tomo del montón y vio que era cierto. La vieja guitarra que su padre le había enseñado a tocar, con la cual le cantaba a su madre en ocasiones cuando creía que ella no los veía… estaba en las manos de la chica. Ambos estaban en una amplia sala con varios adultos alrededor. Pero su padre solo mira a la chica a su lado. Ella tenía la guitarra -que parecía nueva- y tiene los ojos cerrados mientras la toca con suavidad y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, debía estar cantando también. No puede ver bien el rostro de su padre pero sabe que su sonrisa es tan grande que no parece caber en su pequeño rostro. Los adultos a su lado parecían reír. ¿Eran sus abuelos? Leyó la inscripción al reverso:

 _"_ _V cantó para nosotros hoy por primera vez. Mama insistió en que me enseñara. Lo detesto pero a ella le encanta. Tal vez pronto logre aprender"_

\- Aprendiste muy bien- susurro para sí misma-. Mamá adoraba como tocabas la guitarra para ella.

Descanso sus ojos un momento. Al parecer ella había sido más que su compañía. No importaba adonde mirará, ella parecía estar en cada recuerdo suyo. Como si todo fuera de ambos. Como si fueran uno solo. Por alguna razón se sentía traicionada. Siempre pensó que era uno con su madre. Era como si la existencia de esta chica -la manera en que parecía haber sido todo en la vida de su padre- tratará de usurpar el lugar de su madre de alguna manera. Sabía que era tonto pensar así pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Por eso no le había dicho nada a su padre. Quería tranquilizar ese sentimiento primero. Quería encontrar algo que le indicara que se equivocaba y que su madre era la única para él y siempre seria así.

Siguió viendo las fotografías despacio. Una a una. Leyendo las descripciones. Sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de su padre.

3

Violeta escuchó el suave silbido de su padre en el jardín. Siguió picando los vegetales para el almuerzo. Siempre silbaba cuando estaba pintando algo. Eso significaba que sentía mucho mejor, lo cual la hacía sentirse mejor. A decir verdad, no había estado de muy buen humor esos días. Su padre debió notarlo. Es muy probable que ese cuadro fuera para ella. Después de todo él ya estaba jubilado y no tenía trabajar más. Aunque para él, pintar siempre fue más una terapia que trabajo.

\- - ¡Papá!- gritó al cabo de un rato-. El almuerzo está listo. ¡ven pronto!

Arthur apareció por la puerta casi tan pronto como su hija lo llamó. Él nunca se perdía una comida. Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Violeta observaba a su padre y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía el rostro cubierto de pintura blanca haciéndolo parecer un mimo que estuvo llorando. Arthur lo notó y comenzó a hacer muecas para hacerla reír.

\- - Es bueno verte reír-. Comentó con alegría.

\- - ¿Por qué lo dices?-trató de disimular.

\- - No lo sé, desde que vine del hospital te siento…- dudo por un momento-inquieta, distante, molesta…. ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

\- - No nada- se apresuró a contestar-. Es solo que estoy cansada. Sigo sin tener una idea de que escribir para mi nuevo libro y debo empezar pronto. he estado pensando mucho eso es todo.

\- - Bueno, soy pintor no escritor, pero si te puedo ayudar sabes que cuentas conmigo princesa.

Le hablo con la misma dulzura que siempre mientras tomaba su mano. ¿Cómo podía estar molesta con él?

\- - Lo sé papá- le sonrió.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaban por terminar, Violeta comenzó a jugar un poco con su comida.

\- - Parte de lo que estaba pensando era sobre la casa. Ya sabes, en la que crecí y que hace poco vendimos…

\- - Si, ¿que con ella?

\- - Bueno, pensaba en cómo fue importante para mí y lo mucho que la disfrute. Sé que mama también creció allí pero nunca le agrado mucho. Y luego pensé en ti. ¿Cómo fue la casa en la que creciste?

\- - Déjame pensar- exclamo con expresión pensativa-. Era grande, vieja y ruidosa pero muy confortable. Tal vez se parecía en eso a la nuestra.

\- - Pero… ¿Qué más? ¿Cómo fue la vida en tu casa?

\- - Ehh… sabes que fui hijo único así que no había muchas personas en mi casa además de unos cuantos empleados de la familia. Mis padres tenían una granja amplia cerca de la costa, ¿alguna vez te hable sobre eso?

\- - Un poco. ¿Qué tan prospera era?- insistió.

Arthur trato de no reír ante el cambio de ánimo de su hija y sobre todo la mirada de expectación en sus ojos. Aunque al mismo tiempo le parecía extraño.

\- - Lo suficiente para ser una de las mejores de los alrededores

\- - Pero independientemente de esto ¿te gustaba vivir allí?

\- - Claro que sí. Era como si el mundo fuera solo mío y todo fuera siempre perfecto. Cada verano lleno de brisa de mar, sol y alegría era como el mejor de mi vida. El cielo era el límite y conquistaba cada deseo y aventura que pudiera imaginar. Cada rio y cada monte parecían ser míos. Fueron los días más gloriosos de mi vida.

Aunque el rostro de su padre parecía iluminado ante los recuerdos que debían estar pasando por su mente, Violeta, por el contrario sentía una presión extraña en el pecho. Ahora sabía que esa gloria era compartida, no era solo suya como quería hacerle creer. Quería decir algo al respecto, preguntarle abiertamente pero no podía.

\- - ¿acaso nunca te sentiste solo?- dijo al fin.

\- - No, nunca. Siempre tuve toda la compañía que necesitaba.

No lo sabía pero acaba de confirmar lo que su hija sospechaba. La chica que siempre lo acompaño también debió vivir en casa con él. ¿Pero porque? De pronto sonó el teléfono. Arthur se levantó a contestar y violeta escucho que era uno de sus amigos de la facultad. Le llevaría un rato hablar con él así que podía dar por terminada su conversación. Terminó de comer lo poco que le quedaba en el plato y subió a su oficina a trabajar.

Antes de darse cuanta estaba frente al armario con las puertas abiertas. ¿Cómo era que no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Tomó la caja y la bajo de su escondite de nuevo. Esta vez la puso sobre su escritorio y se sentó en su cómoda silla. Había pequeños juguetes de madera. Todos estaban gastados y estropeados por el constante uso y los años. Debieron pasar mucho tiempo jugando con ellos juntos ¿Cómo pudo ser diferente? Todos, sin excepción, tenían las iniciales de ambos grabadas: _A & V. _La evidencia estaba en las fotografías que había visto hacia unos días. Después de mirarlos otro rato repaso un poco las fotografías. En casi todas podía distinguirlos a ambos y a sus abuelos – los padres de su padre-, pero por más que intentaba no veía ningún par de adultos que parecieran ser los padres de la chica. Ni siquiera otros niños que fueran sus hermanos. Sin embargó era obvio que sus abuelos parecían adorarla por la manera en que la miraban. ¿Cómo fue que llegó allí? ¿Por qué vivía en casa de su padre? A pesar de que no tenía pruebas de esto último era obvio debido al tiempo que pasaban juntos, lo cual solo era posible si vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Además, las palabras que su padre le dijera hacia un rato lo confirmaban de cierta manera. Aunque hablo de sí mismo todo el tiempo ella pudo notar que sus ojos decían lo contrario. Como si sus recuerdos fueran tan luminosos que dejaban ver a través de su mirada la alegría compartida de la otra parte de su ser.

Tal vez había algo al respecto en los papeles de la caja. Comenzó a rebuscar entre los más antiguos aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando en realidad. ¿Algún acta de nacimiento acaso? Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención. A diferencia de la carta este papel parecía ser lo más antiguo de toda la caja. Lo tomó con cuidado debido a su estado. Estaba tan amarillento y degradado que casi ni parecía papel. Estaba roído en las esquinas y parecía faltarle un pedazo. Debía tener al menos 50 o 60 años. Lo puso sobre el escritorio y lo extendió con cuidado para no dañarlo más.

Era casi inteligible. Violeta se acercó más pero no parecía ayudar. Tomó una lupa pro solo agrando los agujeros del papel. Tomo su libreta y después de largo rato de esfuerzo escribió las palabras y frases que lograba distinguir con un lapicero azul:

· PARRAFO 1

* Hija menor

* 6 bocas hambrientas

* Pobreza

· PARRAFO 2

* Familia de bien y honrada

* Dulce niña

* Corto tiempo

· PARRAFO 3

* Dolor

* Separación

* Por favor (repetido muchas veces)

* Cuiden de ella

· PARRAFO 4

* Promesa

* Volveremos (casi imposible de distinguir por las manchas de agua)

No necesitaba entender el resto. Sintió la presión en su pecho de nuevo pero, esta vez era de culpa. Todo estos días había estado preocupándose por que una chica desconocida vivía en la casa de su padre pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tuvo opción. Tenía 6 hermanos mayores que precisaban de comida y atención. Debieron estar desesperados cuando ella llego al mundo y la situación de Inglaterra en aquel tiempo no debió ser muy alentadora. Se puede ver por la forma temblorosa y débil en que las palabras fueron garabateadas que no fue algo fácil para ellos. Pero estaba su promesa. Volverían por ella.

Se frotó la frente contrariada. Toda su vida había estado rodeada del amor exorbitante de sus padres así que le costaba creer lo que acaba de decirse a sí misma, pero para otras personas era una realidad. Muchas veces las circunstancias juegan con las personas y las hacen actuar de maneras impensables e incomprensibles. Miró de nuevo la foto que hacía unos días la había molestado tanto. Su padre abrazándola por detrás mientras ella sonreía ampliamente con los ojos brillantes, obviamente ocultando las lágrimas que trataban de salir. Pensó que era por el gesto de su padre pero ¿habría sido por sus propios padres? Tal vez estaba recordando que no habían vuelto por ella y lloraba. Entonces algo peor se le vino a la mente. ¿Acaso alguna vez volvieron por ella? De todo lo que había visto en la caja hasta ahora no encontraba ninguna prueba de que así fuera.

4.

\- - Con que aquí estas- dijo con voz aliviada.

\- - ¿de qué te preocupas, esta casa no es tan grande como para que me pierda en ella?- se rio Arthur.

\- - Lo sé. Aun así no me gusta que desaparezcas de repente.

\- - Lo siento. Es que quería sentir un poco el aire fresco de la tarde.

Violeta se sentó al lado de su padre en la banca. Su humor había mejorado mucho los últimos días. Su padre la rodeó poniendo su brazo en sus hombros. Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de este. Él cerró los ojos para – como había dicho- disfrutar de la brisa fresca de la tarde. Violeta sonreía de pensar en cómo ahora entendía porque su padre siempre adoró estar al aire libre. Había crecido así. Sintiendo el aire despeinar su bien peinado cabello. Ensuciando sus ropas sencillas con lodo de tanto correr de aquí a allá. Riendo sin parar al lado de la chica rubia.

\- - ¿Crees que el amor es eterno?- pregunto en voz baja.

\- - Eso depende- respondió sin abrir los ojos.

\- - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- - algunas veces el amor dura, en cambio en algunas otras duele.

Le parecía haber oído esa frase en labios de su padre alguna otra vez pero nunca le presto mucha atención. Ahora, al igual que antes, podía entender mejor los sentimientos detrás de ella. No solo era la mezcla de resignación, malestar y adormecimiento; era como que parecía indicar que hay ocasiones en las que el amor solo nos trae dolor y es natural aceptarlo y esperarlo. Sabía que había sido feliz con su madre como él le dijera hacia unos días. Entonces, ese sentimiento tras su voz, ¿sería por esa chica? ¿Sería su amor por V que lo hizo sufrir?

Miro a su padre y aparto la mirada al ver su expresión taciturna. Por primera vez se le vino a la mente la pregunta que había querido evitar. ¿Por qué esa chica no era su madre? - - ¿Qué paso entre ellos?

\- - ¿Cómo va el libro?- se escuchó la voz ronca de Arthur.

\- - Mal- confesó-. Aun no tengo nada.

\- - Podrías escribir sobre algo divertido. Creo que eso nunca lo has intentado, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal sobre la vez que te quedaste atrapada en la casa del árbol?

\- - Gracias papá, eso definitivamente es de mucha ayuda- río para su pesar-. Pero tienes razón. Debo tratar de escribir algo o nada saldrá de esta cabeza- dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la frente.

\- - ¡Ve y escribe! No te retendré más al lado de este viejo decrepito.

Ambos rieron y Violeta subió a su oficina. Sin embargo sabía muy bien que no era a trabajar. Aun si sabía que debía seguir el consejo de su padre su mente no estaba en condiciones de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa chica y su padre.

Tan pronto la caja estuvo abierta en el suelo ella ya se había zambullido en ella en busca de respuestas. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Fotografías de su padre cuando era un muchacho. Y como también lo esperaba, V estaba a su lado también. Sin duda se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa. Definitivamente ya no era niños pero seguían siendo inseparables. Siento tan común para ambos el respirar el mismo aire era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuanta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

Siguió rebuscando y encontró y pequeño montoncito de papeles atado con un lazo. Todos estaban rasgados y descoloridos. Tomo la primera que parecía más completa y la desdoblo. Era la letra de su padre:

• Cosas por hacer

• descubrir un lugar secreto

• pintar tan bien como paulo picasso

• aprender a montar com papa

• ayuda superar su miedo por los perros

• leer todos los libros de la biblioteca

• ganarle un partida de ajedrez a V

• tocar la guitarra como V

• Sueños por cumplir (con V)

• viajar por el mundo

• construir un casa

• tener hijos

• tener un perro

• volver a la granja de nuevo

• envejecer juntos

Por un segundo sintió una punzada en el estómago. La primera parte había sido escrita por su padre cuando era un niño. La segunda debió haber sido cuando se convirtió en un muchacho y comienzo a pensar en su futuro. Un futuro solo con ella. Miró la lista impecable y sin tachones. Era algo triste el hecho de que el que no fuera con ella hubiera evitado que se diera cuenta de que cumplió casi todos sus sueños.

Dejo el papel a un lado y siguió viendo las pequeñas notas. Todas eran de ella:

 _¿Estás seguro de lo que dijiste ayer? ¿No estás jugando como siempre? Sé que siempre dices que soy hermosa pero cuando dijiste que me amabas… por alguna razón se sintió diferente y no sé si debo creerlo… no mentías, ¿cierto?_

 _Estoy tan feliz que casi no puedo creerlo… pero, ¿Qué dirán tus padres? Sé que ellos me aprecian pero no soy como tu… y lo sabes._

¡Por supuesto que serás un gran artista! Yo estaré allí para verte triunfar y abrazarte cuando lo hagas… solo ten un poco de paciencia con tus padres… ya entenderán

La respuesta es… sí. Siempre te amaré. Lo sabes bien así que ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso no te salve la vida de niños y como consecuencia perdí mi zapato? Creo que eso fue prueba suficiente…

No puedo irme. Tengo que estar aquí. Te amo pero debo quedarme… Aun así no te pido que lo entiendas, sé que nunca lo harás…

Yo también lo lamento… no quise que pensaras que no confió en ti. No quiero que pelemos más. Te amo…

Creía comenzar a entender un poco de lo que pasaba, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba perdida. No solo era obvio cuanto se amaban y que estaban juntos sino también que su relación era aceptada. ¿Por qué no siguieron juntos? Ella obviamente lo amaba como le repetía una y otra vez en esos pequeños papeles. Su padre también la amaba con locura al planear todo su futuro con ella pero… nunca llegó a realizar nada de todo eso. ¿Qué había pasado?

Había algo más que reclamaba su atención.

Siempre había sabido que su padre amaba pintar y hacer arte más que cualquier cosa. Esa era otra de las razones por las que parecía amar el estar en el exterior. De allí era de donde sacaba la mayoría de su inspiración. No obstante, por lo que había leído en las notas, sus padres no lo trataban más que un hobbie[4] para él. Ellos nunca tuvieron nada de eso en su sangre. Tal vez esperaban que heredara la granja. Esa era la costumbre en aquella época después de todo y a juzgar por su tamaño no creía que su abuelo quisiera deshacerse de ella solo porque su único hijo quería irse y cruzar el gran charco.[5]

Ella era la única que parecía saber cómo se sentía. Trataba de apoyarlo y solía decirle lo que quería oír. Le aseguraba una y otra vez que algún día todo iba a cambiar y cumpliría su sueño, viajaría por el mundo y viviría su arte. Sus padres entenderían y lo dejarían ser tan libre como siempre quiso. Le decía que pintaría el coliseo, el Partenón[6], la torre de Pisa[7], el templo escondido de Petra[8], o tal vez el mismo mediterráneo en alguna playa de Chipre[9]. Sin embargo, incluso para ella fue fácil notar que sus palabras eran vagas, como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma también que pasaría. Incluso era como si muy dentro de ella no quisiera que fuera así.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería ser feliz con su padre como le había repetido tantas veces? ¿Acaso no quería que su padre conociera el mundo y cumpliera su sueño? Entonces pensó en lo que implicaba. Su padre debió irse de allí por largo tiempo sino para siempre. Pero ella siempre hablaba de quedarse. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo separase de ese lugar? No tenía nada allí que no fuera su padre. ¿Por qué insistía en quedarse?

Entonces recordó algo que vio en una de las tantas fotografías de esa época. La rebusco hasta encontrarla. Allí estaban sus abuelos posando para la fotografía, ambos dándose un beso mientras su padre hacia una mueca. En el fondo estaba ella. Por primera vez su mirada no estaba sobre su padre si no sobre sus abuelos. Sus ojos ligeramente llorosos no podían ocultar la nostalgia, dolor y esperanza que los llenaban. Entonces lo entendió. Estaba esperando a sus padres.

Esa era la razón. No había ni siquiera una ligera duda en su mente. Ellos vendrían por ella en cualquier momento. Su padre debió notarlo también porque dejaron de hablar del asunto en las notas. Decidió quedarse con ella.

5

\- - Lo sé Charlie… lo sé- suspiro frustrada en el teléfono-. ¡Estoy trabajando en eso te lo aseguro! Incluso pensé en que podía ser una comedia, nunca antes lo he intentado.

Arthur entró en la habitación y se recostó en la cama al lado de su hija. Ella no le presto mucha atención.

\- - Tienes razón, solo bromeaba. Es que, por más que trato de pensar no se me ocurre algo nuevo que no haya escrito antes.

Arthur sostuvo una bolsa de palomitas frente a la cara de su hija. Esta negó con la cabeza distraída por la voz del teléfono. Entonces reacciono y le arrebato la bolsa de la mano. Le hizo un gesto reprobatorio a lo que su padre se rio.

\- - Está bien Charlie. Te prometo que seguiré pensando. Cuando tenga un adelanto iré personalmente a dejártelo a _Little, Brown_ _ **[10]**_ _._ Hasta entonces saluda Lucy por mí – colgó el teléfono apenas dijo la última palabra.

\- - ¿Sigues sin inspiración?

Arthur había encontrado la bolsa de nuevo y comía palomitas sin descaro.

\- - ¡Deja de comer eso! Sabes que debes cuidar la sal.

\- - ¡Estas peor que mi madre!- se quejó entre risas.

Violeta también se rio pero no como lo hubiera hecho hacia unos días. Por alguna razón le impresiono saber que sus abuelos no concordaban con los sueños de su padre pero al mismo tiempo la impresiono el que nunca supo nada de eso. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tan poco sobre su propia familia? Es cierto que su padre debió evitar el tema para no hablar de ella pero, como su hija ella debió preguntar, ¿cierto? ¿Porque nunca se interesó en sus abuelos? ¿Sabría su madre algo de esto también? ¿Por qué nunca se hizo tales preguntas hasta ahora? Tal vez la respuesta estaba en el hecho de que su padre nunca pareció importarle tampoco. Toda su vida estuvo rodeada del amor de sus padres y los tres fueron más que felices. Cualquier cosa fuera de eso no importaba y más bien sería un estorbo. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora quería saber que pasó.

Arthur la vio pensativa y la tomó en sus brazos como la niña que aun creía que era. Ella se dejó envolver por los ya no tan fuertes brazos de su padre y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- - ¿Cómo eran tus padres?

\- - ¿mis padres?

\- - Sí. Quisiera saber algo más de ellos.

\- - Hm, tú te pareces a mi madre. Tienes sus ojos. Yo me parezco a mi padre. Mamá decía que parecíamos dos gotas de agua. Se conocieron de niños pero no se agradaban. No fue sino hasta que mi madre salvo a mi padre de ahogarse con un hueso de pollo que el comenzó a ver lo linda que era.

Violeta no sabía si lo decía por hacerla reír o era verdad pero ambos rieron gustosamente. Entonces violeta se puso un poco más seria.

\- - Se muchas cosas de los padres de mamá. Ella adoraba hablarme sobre ellos cada vez que podía sin parar. Pero tú eres diferente.

\- - ¿Eso crees?

\- - Sí. Nunca hablas de ellos. ¿Por qué?

\- - No lo sé. Tal vez no hay mucho que decir salvo que… fueron los mejores del mundo.

\- - Tu eres el mejor padre del mundo- replico ella estrechándolo más.

\- - Gracias por el cumplido- dijo después de reír.

\- - Pero, ¿Qué paso con ellos? Me refiero a que sé que paso pero… ¿Cómo te sentiste?

\- - Bueno, fue un golpe terrible. Definitivamente no lo esperaba. Las palabras tajantes y frías del abogado no mejoraron nada y me dejaron en peor estado de confusión y dolor. Por un lado quería probar que se equivocaba y que mi padre hizo bien en confiar en mi pero creo que no tuve el coraje. Tal vez por eso me refugie en mi sueño de ser artista y ese fue mi nuevo hogar.

\- - Lamento que sufrieras algo así tan joven- dijo en voz baja.

\- - No importa ya, después de todo gracias a eso conocí a tu madre con los años y te tuvimos a ti.

Planto un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y la estrecho por otro rato más. Ninguno dijo nada. Violeta no podía aunque quisiera. Aun si su padre hablaba con voz tranquila e indiferente sobre lo que paso ella escuchaba el latido acelerado de su corazón, sentía sus brazos estrecharla ligeramente más fuerte. Aunque dijera que no fue nada si lo fue. Era muy joven aun. No estaba listo para eso. ¿Sería eso lo que los separo? ¿Habría sido es la razón por la que él se marchó y conoció a su madre? la razón por la que su madre era Caroline y no V.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que su padre ya no estaba. Estaba sola sobre su gran cama. Debió sentir que se quedó dormida y se marchó. Se sentó en la cama. No podía sacar las palabras de su padre de su cabeza. Salió de su habitación y con sigilo camino de puntillas hasta su oficina. Encendió la pequeña lámpara del escritorio después de sacar la vieja caja de madera. Debía haber algo allí dentro sobre todo lo que había pasado. Algo más que las escuetas palabras de su padre.

Finalmente dio con una página recortada de un periódico. Era un artículo del accidente:

 ** _Accidente en las afueras de Londres. Colisión múltiple_**

 ** _A las 10 horas de la mañana de este pasado martes ocurrió una tragedia sin precedentes en las afueras de nuestro agitado Londres._**

 ** _Simon, el conductor de un Camión que se dirigía hacia el centro de nuestra querida cuidad, se encontró en graves aprietos cuando otro auto invadió su carril de repente causando que el Camion se desviase y además de colisionar contra varios automóviles más, terminó desviándose al cauce del rio._**

 ** _¿La causa de este infortunio? Resulta que el chofer del auto recibió un ataque al corazón mientras conducía lo que provoco que se desviase de su camino hacia el carril del Camion._**

 ** _Lo peor de este terrible suceso fue que 6 personas perdieron la vida además de varios heridos._**

 ** _Entre los fallecidos están ambos choferes y cuatro pasajeros de nombre: Jordan y Clarisse Doyle, Frank Smith y Samuel Stevenson._**

Lamentamos la perdida de los familiares de estas personas.

Sentía una presión en su pecho de nuevo. Incluso si siempre supo que su padre había quedado solo en un segundo cuando aún era un muchacho, en ese momento le parecía increíble. No debía tener más de 20 años.

Junto con el artículo estaba la carta del abogado de su abuelo para su padre:

 _"_ _Primero permítame brindarle mis más sinceras condolencias por su reciente perdida. Ahora quisiera explicarle un poco su situación financiera. Su padre, Jordan Doyle, había aceptado venir junto con su esposa a mi consultorio a conocer al estimable señor William Carrington. Este caballero esperaba ofrecer a su padre una considerable cantidad de dinero a cambio de adquirir sus tierras cerca de la costa en Hampshire. Su padre me había comentado previamente que no estaba de acuerdo con este trato ya que pensaba dejarle su propiedad y su legado a usted, Arthur Doyle, su único hijo. Sin embargo, como su abogado le ayude a ver lo poco sabía que era esa decisión ya que su persona es aún muy joven e inexperta, incapaz de mantener y velar sobre un imperio como el que su padre había logrado construir durante más de dos décadas. Es por esto que accedió a escuchar la propuesta del señor Carrington._

 _No obstante, debido a las presentes circunstancias y por la relación que me unía a su padre creo que le debo mi más sincero y amable consejo. Escuche la propuesta del señor Carrington. Sé que su padre habría llegado a la misma conclusión. Le aseguro que su oferta es más que generosa y con ella un joven como usted podrá construir una buena vida y vivir sus sueños con libertad."_

Tal como su padre le dijera hacia un rato. No tuvo el valor de probarle que se equivocaba. Tal como le aconsejo este, vendió la granja y se dejó envolver por la dulce atracción de sus sueños dormidos y la perspectiva de la libertad que hasta entonces le había sido negada.

Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que había algo más que aún lo ataba a ese pequeño lugar. Su padre también menciono que fue solo después de irse que conoció a su madre. Lo que cual significaba que ella no estaba con él. ¿Quería decir que su padre se fue dejándola atrás? ¿Ella había rehusado irse de nuevo?

Desde que supo de su existencia se había preguntado cómo fue que se separó de su padre y cuando aparecería su madre en toda esta historia pero, ahora que finalmente había llegado el momento… había algo que no estaba bien.

Busco entre los papeles. Debía haber algo que le dijera como fue que paso. Después de un rato encontró lo que buscaba.

 _"_ _Sé que debes odiarme ahora. No tienes que decirlo de nuevo. De cierta manera yo también lo hago. Aun si después de que tus padres murieran te dije que yo me quedaría contigo hasta mi último aliento, no lo cumplí. Sé que te prometí ayudarte a cumplir todos tus sueños y te falle. No sabes el dolor que tengo dentro de mí… es tanto que siento como me quema. Como quisiera dejarlo todo y correr tras de ti como cuando éramos niños pero… no puedo…_

 _Te amo con cada fibra de mí ser, así duela como nunca antes nada dolió… pero no puedo irme. Sé que no lo entiendes y no te pido que lo hagas…_

 _Si no vuelves… solo espera…_

 _Y si decides volver… siempre estaré aquí para ti, siempre…_

 _Tuya hasta el fin de mis días… V"_

Su padre tomó su decisión y ella la suya. Él fue tras lo único que le daba paz y aliento para seguir, así tuviera que cagar con la pena de haberle fallado a su padre y no tenerlos más. Ella se quedó atrás, aferrándose con toda su fuerza a la esperanza que le dio energía a su corazón desde que tenía memoria.

6

Todo lo que quedaba en la caja era un puño de cartas atadas con una cinta celeste, vieja y gastada; al igual que estas.

Violeta levantó la cabeza lo más que pudo y miró por la ventana de su oficina. Su padre llevaba horas hablando con el vecino sobre la cerca. Debían estar bromeando sobre algo porque reían sin parar. No que a su padre alguna vez le costara trabajo hacer reír a la gente. Volvió la cabeza y miró las cartas frente así. Ahora sabía que su padre se había marchado en busca de sus sueños separándose de ella pero algo faltaba aun en esta historia. Podía sentirlo. La respuesta debía estar en los papeles amarillentos frente a ella.

Con delicadeza tomo la cinta y deshizo el nudo que mantenía las cartas juntas. Al no estar presionadas unas contra otras, las cartas se separaron ligeramente sobre el suelo. A pesar de eso podía ver que estaban ordenadas por fecha. Tomo la última que parecía ser la más antigua. Su padre debió leerla cientos de veces por lo maltratada que estaba la hoja dentro del sobre rasgado. La estampilla era de Francia. Esa fue su primera parada. La letra era temblorosa.

 _No tienes idea de la felicidad que siento de que decidieras dejar tu enojo a un lado y escribirme al fin. Si vieras mis ojos ahora me regañarías por llorar tanto como siempre pero ¿Cómo no evitarlo?... honestamente pensé que me odiabas. Sé que nuestra pelea fue más que terrible pero, la manera tan fría y distante en la que te marchaste me dejo desconcertada y con el corazón destrozado. Incluso cuando te seguí a la estación para despedirme tu expresión era la misma. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería decirte pero el enojo en tu rostro no me dejo aliento para ninguna! Solo agradezco que tuviera el valor de darte aquella carta explicándote mis sentimientos. Los cuales no han cambiado incluso si han pasado varios meses. Todo sigue igual dentro de mí._

 _Es un gran alivio el saber que te encuentras bien y que estas disfrutando tu estadía en parís. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre nos contaba historias sobre su loca prima segunda de Francia? ¡Cómo nos reíamos sin parar! ¿Sabes si todavía vive allí? ¿La has visto? Últimamente recuerdo mucho a tus padres. Todos aquí los extrañan… al igual que a ti… yo también lo hago y mucho…_

 _Con respecto a tu promesa… me alegro de que te estesesforzando por cumplir tus metas y quieras volver a mi cuando termines de estudiar. Esperare ese momento con ansias. Lo que más quiero es siempre ver esa enorme sonrisa cubrir tu rostro._

 _Tuya…V_

Violeta suspiró por un momento. ¿Acaso estaba aliviada de que no hubiera terminado? Tal vez era por la manera en que parecía haber sido. Ella mencionaba una pelea terrible y la actitud fría de su padre. ¿Alguna vez lo había visto actuar así? Desde que recordaba su padre siempre reía y hablaba alto, siempre decía cosas graciosas y gritaba con alegría. Las pocas veces que se molestaba no duraba mucho, sin mencionar que nunca había tomado la actitud que ella mencionaba allí. ¿Serian la misma persona? Tal vez era algo nuevo para él también el reaccionar así… tal vez por eso tardo meses en contestarle.

Aun si prometió volver por ella cuando se acercara a su sueño. Por un segundo se sintió algo incomoda de leer la correspondencia de alguien a quien ni conocía pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era una manera de llegar a hacerlo. De cierta forma era como entrar en su cabeza y descubrir como pensaba y que sentía con todo lo que pasó. Tomó las siguientes cartas, una tras otra:

 _"_ _¿En serio fuiste a la Antigua Catedral de Baza_ _ **[11]**_ _? Tu padre hubiera adorado ir… ¿recuerdas las historias que nos contaba sobre los grandes misterios de esos antiguos edificios a la hora de dormir? ¡Yo siempre tenía pesadillas! Era una suerte que siempre estuvieras conmigo._

 _Me alegro que estés disfrutando de lo que estas aprendiendo. A pesar de que no entiendo muchos tecnicismos de tu carta la leí toda mil veces… ¡casi me la sé de memoria! ¿Qué tan patético es eso?_

 _No te preocupes por el tiempo. Sé muy bien que pasar de un lado a otro lleva su trabajo y que por eso nuestra comunicación no será tan constante como yo desearía… aun así estoy dispuesta a esperar por cada palabra que puedas darme…"_

 _"_ _no me sorprende que te digan lo talentoso que eres… ¿acaso no te lo decía cada vez que podía? Tu talento es demasiado para ser ignorado. Sé que tus padres lo sabían pero temían por ti. Después de todo, las cosas no siempre funcionan como deseamos. Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien. Por eso no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza y sigue trabajando duro. Después de todo fue por eso que te fuiste ¿cierto? Llevándote mi corazón contigo para que te hiciera compañía… no importa donde estés yo estaré allí también. Como siempre."_

 _"_ _Lamento decirte que tu regalo no llegó… sé que dijiste que la pintura que me enviste debía llegar junto con la carta pero han pasado varias semanas y nada ha pasado. Trate de esperarla pero creo que debió extraviarse en el camino._

 _Aun así, gracias. No necesito la pintura en mis manos si la tengo en mi mente y corazón. ¡Puedo verla frente a mí ahora! ¿No me crees?... Tú estás dentro de ella. Tú ancha espalda hacia mí, mientras tu rostro mira al Valle de Alcântara_ _ **[12]**_ _frente a ti, el sol dándote de frente mientras pintabas el atardecer y recordabas los que veíamos juntos como mencionaste en tu carta. ¡Esa es la imagen que quiero tener e mi corazón! Tu rostro sonriente cuando piensas en mí. Es todo lo que necesito. Incluso si como dices ambos hemos cambiado un poco físicamente, no importa. Nunca serás un extraño para mí, así tuvieras un rostro diferente. Siempre reconoceré tu alma en tus ojos… los ojos que tanto amo._

 _Tienes razón… no importa donde estemos siempre encontraremos el camino de vuelta al otro. ¡Es lo único seguro en nuestras vidas!_

 _Pd: yo también te amo."_

 _"_ _pensé que dijiste que cruzarías el gran charco en cuanto pudieras… ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aún? Sé que querías conocer esos imponentes lugares antes pero tu formación debe ser más importante._

 _Deja de preocuparte por mi ¿quieres? Yo estoy bien aquí… incluso si tu ausencia hace que todo parezca más gris de lo que es… estoy bien. Sé que pronto esta espera valdrá la pena._

 _¿Recuerdas la vez que nos perdimos en el bosque que estaba tras el rio? Después que te salve la vida estuvimos allí por lo que pareció una eternidad. Durante las horas en que parecíamos ser los únicos en el planeta no dejé de llorar. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste mientras me abrazabas? Dijiste que sentías en tu corazón que nos estaban buscando y vendrían por nosotros… yo no lo creí pero tú lo aseguraste. Tus padres llegaron un poco después con rostros desbordados de preocupación. Incluso si nos castigaron y yo perdí mi zapato de cuero nuevo no importó. Ese día me enseñaste algo importante… el corazón puede sentir a nuestros seres amados cerca, puede sentir su preocupación o ansiedad, su dolor y su amor. Eso es lo que yo siento ahora. No te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré aquí cuando ellos vuelvan."_

 _"_ _¡no puedo creer lo que me cuentas! ¿En serio esa chica te llamó tonto escandaloso? Tienes que admitir que tiene algo de razón. Te es difícil mantenerte callado y quieto por más de tres segundos. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez? No creo que una chica reaccione así por nada. Pide disculpas tan pronto puedas._

 _Además, ¿no era tu primera semana en RISD_ _ **[13]**_ _? ¿Cómo es que la conociste? ¿Debería preocuparme? Olvida esa última pregunta, creo que estos últimos años ha pasado muy lento y la distancia que nos separa comienza a hacer estragos en mi cabeza. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Sé que debes estar nervioso pero no debes desanimarte. ¡Sigue adelante y nunca te detengas!_

 _Con respecto a tu pregunta… ¡estás loco! ¡No hay manera en que no vuelva a nuestro propio rio Avon_ _con frecuencia! No me importa si es propiedad de Carrington… fue nuestro primero. He de confesarte de que he estado cerca de ser descubierta pero gracias a nuestras expediciones de niños es fácil para mí escabullirme cuando quiero. Si vieras lo mucho que voy ahora. De cierta forma es la mejor manera que tengo de sentirte cerca…_

 _Pd: yo también te amo."_

 _"_ _hoy el viejo Jenkins murió. Ayer me preguntó por ti como siempre. Le dije que pronto vendrías porque yo no podía ir a verte. Me dijo que era una lástima que te fueras ya que hubieras hecho un gran trabajo con la granja. El entierro será mañana en la mañana. Será enterrado en la loma detrás de la iglesia._

 _Pd: yo también te amo."_

 _"_ _anoche soñé con ellos de nuevo ¿sabías?... recordé que tu madre solía describirme una y otra vez las delicadas facciones de mi madre y la gruesa voz de mi padre… me pregunto si aún los conservaran…_

 _Sé que tú no crees en nada de esto. Aun si no me lo dices abiertamente lo sé. Sé que piensas que te abandone pero… ¿alguna vez lo has pensado desde mi punto de vista? Sé que tus padres me amaron como una hija y me dieron todo lo que siempre necesite y más pero… no era su hija. ¿Recuerdas que tuviese una pelea con tu padre cuando descubriste que no había nada para mí en su testamento- lo que tú considerabas obviamente justo y apropiado- pero yo me quede callada? No dije nada porque ya sabía que pasaría y nunca espere que fuera diferente._

 _Incluso si te tuve a ti para acompañarme sabía que en algún lugar tenía otros hermanos y hermanas que tal vez pensaran en mi de vez en cuando, que tal vez compartieran mis gustos y aficiones… alguien a quien llamar mi propia sangre._

 _Tu madre siempre me dijo que ellos no quisieron dejarme… lo hicieron por mi futuro pero prometieron volver… van a volver… yo sé que si…"_

 _"_ _gracias por el dinero que enviaste pero me siento algo mal de recibirlo. En especial porque no he sabido nada de ti en bastante tiempo. ¿Aún me recuerdas a menudo? Eso espero… sé que estas ocupado y como tú dices soy yo la que rehusó acabar con todo esto he ir a tu lado de una vez por todas, pero eso no lo hace más fácil._

 _Por cierto, me alegro que hicieras las paces con esa chica… Caroline era su nombre ¿cierto? Después de saber que lo que hiciste no me sorprende que no le agradaras. Aun así espero que sea más condescendiente contigo. Parece una buena chica por lo que me cuentas. Espero que no demasiado hasta el grado que tenga que preocuparme… sin embargo, aunque lo fuera, sé que nada pasaría entre ustedes. Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura en esta vida es que el mundo gira, el sol se oculta, mis padres volverán… y tú me amas tanto como yo a ti… espero noticias tuyas pronto. No tardes tanto._

 _Pd: yo también te amo."_

 _"_ _¿Estás enojado de nuevo? Eso es lo que te pasa ¿cierto? Porque no puedo encontrar otra explicación para tus palabras. No hablabas en serio cuando me escribiste sobre terminar todo ¿verdad?_

 _Sé que no es fácil, nunca lo ha sido pero eso no significa que sea imposible. ¿Por qué no puedes esperar? ¿Acaso no me amas lo suficiente? Sé que quieres y sueñas con que corra a tu lado de inmediato dejando todo y acepte la vida maravillosa que me ofreces y yo también quiero hacerlo pero… conoces muy bien las razones que me lo impiden..._

 _¡Yo te amo lo suficiente para seguir intentando! ¿Acaso tu no? Sé que crees que esto es injusto y parece tortura pero es la vida que nos tocó vivir. Sé que estas tan cansado de esto como yo pero… ¿Vas a darte por vencido? ¿Vas a dejarme?_

 _¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando John me robo mi primer beso a la fuerza? Después de que lo golpeaste me abrazaste y dijiste que nunca ibas a dejar que nada me lastimara de nuevo. ¡Dijiste que prometías estar a mi lado cada día para asegurarte de que siempre sonriera! ¡Dijiste que me amabas y que lo seguirías haciendo hasta el día de tu muerte! ¡Dijiste que esperarías hasta el momento en que pudieras pedirle mi mano a mi padre cuando volviera! Yo te dije que esperaría contigo ¿Dónde quedaron esos sentimientos?_

 _¿Por qué no podemos volver a ese momento? ¿Por qué no podemos tomar esto como algo demasiado valioso para dejar de intentar? Dijiste que nunca dejarías que nada te apartara de mí y aunque yo huyera tú me seguirías. ¿Te arrepentiste de eso acaso?_

 _Incluso si dices que soy una estúpida por seguir creyendo en unas personas que me abandonaron sin mayor sentimiento… incluso si dices que debo despertar a la realidad de que nunca volverán por mí…. Incluso si dices todas esas cosas tan dolorosas no me importa… sigo amándote de la misma manera aunque mi corazón se desgarre por eso._

 _¡Por favor no repitas esa frase de nuevo! No vuelvas a decir que algunas veces el amor dura, en cambio en algunas otras duele… ¡por favor no hables como si ya hubiera muerto! No lo hagas porque para mí no está muerto… para mí no lo está… por favor… por favor"_

Era la última carta.

Ahí estaba su respuesta. Fue su padre quien terminó todo. Fue allí donde encontró a su madre. Ese fue su inicio, el inicio de su vida familiar feliz. Sin embargo, aunque había esperado este momento desde que supo de la existencia de esta chica, no podía ignorar su rostro bañado en lágrimas y la profunda presión en su pecho por el dolor. Definitivamente no era esto lo que esperaba.

Ahora sabía todo lo que había pasado. Había leído cada papel de la carta y examinado cada juguete y fotografía. Incluso sabía porque el pequeño zapato de cuero viejo no tenía compañero. No obstante algo faltaba. Miró sobre su hombro y vio en la esquina junto a la ventana. Escondida a la vista de su despistado padre. La carta cerrada de hace 25 años.

Algo no calzaba. Esa última carta había sido entregada mucho antes de que sus padres tan siquiera fueran novios y tenía también una estampa de Inglaterra.

Se levantó y tomó el sobre amarillento y cerrado en sus manos. No tenía nada más que el nombre de su padre y la gran _V_ de un lado. ¿Cómo se la hizo llegar? No tenía ninguna indicación de ningún tipo. Lo cual significaba que debieron dársela en persona pero, nadie sabía de este pasado de su padre así que… debió ser ella.

Ahora lo entendía. Ella vino a ver a su padre cuando ella tenía dos años y le entrego la carta. Pero, ¿Qué paso durante esa visita? ¿Cómo lo encontró? Y más importante ¿Por qué su padre no la había leído aun?

La única manera de saber la respuesta era preguntarle a la única persona que sabía de la existencia de esa chica además de ella: su padre.

7

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegas!- dejó de silbar-. Justamente quería pedirte tu opinión sobre este cuadro. Me falta poco para terminarlo. Quisiera darle un aire mágico a este bello jardín pero no estoy seguro de estarlo logrando. ¿Qué opinas?

Arthur se volvió hacia su hija, expectante por su respuesta. Violeta estaba recostada a la baranda de la terraza. Su padre estaba frente a ella con su caballete y el pequeño pero hermoso jardín frente a él, bañado en la luz de la tarde ya avanzada. Ella se acercó más y miró la pintura detenidamente sobre el hombro de su padre.

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas! Para mi es más que maravillosa. Casi puedo ver las hadas escondiéndose en las ramas del árbol – dijo con asombro.

\- ¿en serio? ¡Entonces creo que no voy tan mal! – se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa-. Creo que siempre he sido algo perfeccionista con mi trabajo. Tu madre lo decía todo el tiempo.

Violeta volvió a recostarse contra la baranda de nuevo. Miraba a su padre trabajar. Siempre fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba mucho en algo. Tenía pintura sobre el rostro de nuevo.

\- Adoro cuando hablas de mamá. Siempre me da algo de paz- hablo para sí misma-. Amaste mucho a mamá ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto linda. Toda mi vida con locura.

\- ¿toda? ¿incluso desde el primer momento en que la conociste y te llamó: "tonto escandaloso"?

Arthur se volvió hacia ella con tranquilidad para responder mientras abría la boca pero se detuvo al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Su hija conocía muy bien la historia sobre como su esposa, Caroline, le había gritado la primera vez que se conocieron. Sucedió mientras hablaba eufórico como siempre con algunos colegas y sin darse cuanta golpeó a una chica que pasaba a su lado ocasionando que se derrama toda la comida encima frente a todos. Sin embargo, después de meses de pedir disculpas con insistencia logro su perdón. Aun después de eso no hubo gran amistad entre ellos hasta que tuvieron que trabajar juntos en un proyecto en el que se llegaron a conocer mejor. Tiempo después fue que nació el gran amor del que Violeta siempre se sintió tan orgullosa. Su hija sabía todo eso pero algo en su expresión le decía que ya no era así. Había algo extraño en su mirada, ¿Sería confusión, incertidumbre, culpa… dolor?

\- Cariño, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Estiró la mano hacia Violeta pero esta retrocedió.

\- ¿Quién es V?- preguntó tan serena como fue capaz.

\- ¿V?

Ella sabía muy bien la respuesta pero quería ver su reacción. Quería ver en su rostro si todas sus suposiciones fueron ciertas. Su padre sostuvo su mirada algo confuso primero, luego pudo ver en sus ojos la misma incertidumbre y temor que había en los suyos. Desvió la mirada un segundo mientras buscaba algo de aire para luego mirarla igual de atónito. Violeta se dio la vuelta y camino con rapidez dentro de la casa, ignorando la débil y ronca voz de su padre llamándola. El eco resonando en el jardín.

\- ¿Por qué nunca la abriste?

Con una mano temblorosa sostenía el viejo y amarillento sobre frente a los ojos de su padre tan pronto volvió. Incluso si le alivio verla llegar de nuevo toda su concentración se centró en el papel que bloqueaba su vista. Incluso si era borroso sabía muy bien lo que era y violeta vio como la sangre se drenó de su rostro con rapidez. Sus ojos llenos de dolor.

\- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Su voz sonaba pesada y cansada. Levantó la mano de nuevo para tomarla pero se detuvo. Era como si toda la energía sin límites que corría por su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido en un segundo. Como si ese sobre cerrado la absorbiera. Violeta se sintió mal de ver a su padre así. Miró la carta de nuevo y su misterioso contenido. ¿Qué podía haber allí que tuviera este efecto en él? ¿Acaso no fue él el que decidió acabar todo?

Sin esperar más tomó el sobre con ambas manos dispuesta a rasgar el viejo papel abierto.

\- ¡Espera!- resonó la fuerte voz de su padre en sus oídos.

Arthur puso su mano al fin sobre la de ella. Su agarre no tan fuerte como durante sus años de mocedad pero aun suficiente para detenerla.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿no fuiste tú el que escogió a mamá sobre ella?

La expresión de dolor en el rostro de su padre la hizo lamentar sus palabras. Pero debía saberlo todo. Hasta hace unas semanas creyó que el único amor de su padre había sido su madre pero ahora sabía que ella había estado primero. Arthur soltó la mano de su hija.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre ella?- preguntó en voz baja.

\- Encontré la caja. Vi las fotografías y leí todo… las cartas y los papeles…- dudo por un momento- Sé que la quisiste mucho.

Su padre hizo una mueca sarcástica para esconder el dolor en sus facciones. Se recostó en la silla que ocupaba. Miró el cuadro de pintura aun fresca.

\- ¿querer?...-pensó sus palabras con detenimiento- ¿alguna vez has sentido a otra persona tan cercana a ti que casi pareciera como si fuera tu misma carne?- su voz era débil.

\- No- confesó-. Siempre supuse que mamá fue esa persona para ti- respondió en voz baja.

\- Y lo fue- le aseguró-, pero primero fue ella… V.

Algo en la actitud de su padre la asombraba. No parecía molesto de que hubiera esculcado sus cosas, de que hubiera leído y examinado cosas tan personales como las que había visto. No parecía molesto de que hubiera descubierto su secreto. Por el contrario, es cierto que parecía aturdido y algo martirizado pero, también parecía rendido ante lo que pasaba. Como si supiera que algún día ella lo descubriría todo.

\- Su padre la miró de nuevo, ternura y amor inundando su rostro. Alcanzó una de sus mejillas y la acaricio como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba molesta o deprimida. Tomó el sobre de sus manos y lo estrecho con fuerza como si temiera que desapareciera frente a él.

\- - Nunca le gusto su nombre. Aun si yo le decía lo hermosos que era y cuanto me gustaba. Por eso siempre me hizo llamarla V.

Eso no lo sabía. Había supuesto que con su inicial era suficiente pero siempre pensó en su nombre. ¿Cuál sería ese? ¿Por qué no le gustaba?

\- - Tráeme la caja…-pidió con voz suave.

Violeta lo miró algo vacilante. Aun si le había pedido explicaciones estaba algo temerosa de escuchar sus respuestas. ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba lo que iba a oír? Aun así tomó valor y entró en la casa para dirigirse a su oficina. Inmediatamente volvió hacia la terraza con la pesada caja en las manos y caminó hacia su padre. Este la miró con ojos expectantes de nuevo ¿Cuánto años debían haber pasado desde la última vez que la vio? Violeta la colocó en su regazo con cuidado y se sentó sobre la baranda.

Arthur la examinó con los ojos desbordantes de nostalgia. Deslizó su mano, envejecida y con pintura, sobre la descolorida tapa lentamente antes de abrirla. Incluso si Violeta había pasado semanas examinando su contenido, en ese momento, -en las manos de su padre- parecía aún más delicado y preciado. Como si los recuerdos que guardaba dentro de sí les dieran vida.

\- - ¿Dijiste que leíste todo? ¿las fotografías también?- pregunto al fin despertando de su ensueño

\- - Sí, todo. Pero aún hay cosas que no entiendo.

Arthur tomó una fotografía que sobresalía. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y asombro ante la fresca y joven imagen de sus días de inocencia… mientras a su lado una bella niña con rizos dorados saludaba ampliamente.

\- - ¿Por qué la dejaron sus padres al cuidado de los tuyos? Sé que se fueron prometiendo volver.

\- - Su padre trabajaba en la granja de mi padre. Eran pobres pero personas maravillosas. Mi madre le tomo cariño a la suya. Pero cuando V llego al mundo las cosas ya estaban de por si complicadas. Su padre pensó que sería mejor buscar suerte en otro lugar más próspero y decidió mudarse a Londres. Mi padre trató de convencerlo de quedarse pero no lo logró. Sin embargo, antes de irse V enfermó gravemente. No podía irse así. Por eso la dejaron. Mi madre la cuido como si fuera suya. Ellos prometieron volver tan pronto tuvieran medios para hacerlo.

\- - ¿Por qué crees que no lo hicieron?

\- - No lo sé. A veces me pregunto si tan siquiera llegaron a su destino o si lograron sobrevivir. Aquellos tiempos no eran nada fáciles comparados a ahora. O tal vez consideraron que tendría una mejor vida siendo mi compañera de juegos personal.

\- - ¿Compañera de juegos personal?

\- - Aunque mis padres la querían como una hija siempre fue claro para todos que no era parte de mi familia. Cuando éramos niños ella era la compañía que mis padres no habían podido darme. Pero con los años eso cambio.

\- - ¿se opusieron a su amor?

\- - No. Para entonces la querían demasiado. Era imposible no hacerlo. Ellos estaban tan felices como yo podía estarlo.

Ambos callaron por un momento. Violeta examinó el bello cuadro y la magia de parecía desprenderse de él. Arthur inspeccionó las fotografías. Los recuerdos afloraban en sus ojos al verlas. Violeta meditaba en lo que había dicho su padre. Con razón ella insistía en que su padre no la entendería porque siempre tuvo una familia a diferencia de ella.

\- - Nunca los encontró de nuevo ¿cierto?- dijo con voz lastimera.

\- - No lo sé. No lo creo.

\- - ¿Por qué terminante todo? Si la querías tanto…

Arthur la miró sorprendido por su abrupta pregunta. Entonces la culpa y vergüenza se hicieron visibles en su rostro. Bajó la mirada y tomó el zapatito de cuero.

\- - Éramos tan jóvenes. Yo había perdido a mis padres y mi hogar en cuestión de segundos. Todo lo que me quedaba en el mundo era ella… y mis sueños. Pensé que sería suficiente para vivir, pero ella no. Ella no podía abandonar la idea de que sus padres volvieran. No importó cuantas veces le rogara con lágrimas en los ojos, ella no lograba desligarse de esa esperanza. De alguna manera creía saber porque, si lo hacía seria aceptar de una vez por todas que mintieron y que no cumplirían su promesa, lo cual era demasiado doloroso para que ella lo soportara- suspiró pesadamente-. Entonces pensé que la única manera de hacerla reaccionar era irme. Pero no logre estar lejos de ella y pronto le escribí. Le prometí que volvería por ella y la traería conmigo, le repetí cuanto la amaba cada vez que le escribía. Pero los años pasaron y la lejanía comenzaba a pesar sobre nosotros. Trataba de mantener su recuerdo siempre conmigo pero a veces sentía que comenzaba a olvidarla y entraba en pánico. Entonces le rogaba que viniera conmigo pero ella rehusaba. Entonces comencé a cansarme. Estaba harto de ese dolor constante de no tenerla a mi lado y pensé que la única manera de eliminar ese dolor era eliminarla de mi vida. Por eso le dije que no podía más. Que no seguiría esperando a que viniera conmigo y que dejara de soñar con algo que nunca iba a pasar y aceptara la realidad. Ella me escribió rogándome que esperara, que no tirara todo nuestro pasado por la borda y que todavía me amaba. ¡Yo le respondí con las mismas palabras!... Implacable e inmovible en mi resolución.

Con una mano froto con fuerza sus sienes tratando de liberar presión. Violeta comenzaba a ver la ansiedad en sus manos temblorosas.

\- - Está bien papá.- dijo algo preocupada- No tienes que seguir porque ya se el resto… ahí termino todo. Conociste a mamá y después vine yo y…

\- - No- la interrumpió-. No termino allí.

\- - ¿Qué? Entonces ¿volviste por…?

\- - Sí. De nuevo no logre sacarla de mi corazón. Después de varios meses de no saber nada de ella decidí volver una vez más. Decidí esperar hasta que estuviera lista para abandonar su esperanza de una vez por todas.

\- - No sé por qué pero, estoy feliz de que lo hicieras- balbuceó vacilante y contrariada.

\- - Pero no sirvió de nada. Fui demasiado lento o demasiado cobarde, no lo sé pero…

El dolor palpable en su voz. Se froto los ojos con fuerza con la mano que antes estaba sobre su frente. Cada vez era más visible su afectación.

\- - Ya se había ido de allí- terminó violeta tapando su boca con la mano

\- - Me dijeron que se había marchado hacia unas semanas. No dijo adonde ni por cuanto tiempo. Simplemente tomó sus pocas pertenencias y se fue para siempre. No importó cuanto me esforcé por buscar alguna información. No había nada. ¡Era como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire!

\- - ¿Cuánto tiempo la buscaste?

\- - Creo que tampoco el suficiente- suspiro con pesadez

\- Entonces, volviste a tu sueño una vez más ¿cierto?

Arthur se volvió hacia su hija, levanto su mano y acarició su mejilla de nuevo. Sonrió con ojos llenos de amor y algo de alivio.

\- Tu madre fue mi nuevo sueño.

\- Y lograste ser el suyo también- sonrió débilmente.

\- No fue fácil. Incluso si la sombra de V estuvo sobre mí durante mucho tiempo más, puedo decirte con total confianza que construí con tu madre un amor igual de fuerte. También te aseguro que fui el hombre más feliz del mundo a su lado. Debes estar segura de eso.

Violeta sonrió de nuevo. Una lagrimas desfilándose por su mejilla. ¿Habría leído su mente? Esa era exactamente la razón por la que todo este asunto la había trastornado de esta manera. Temía tanto que el amor de su padre hacia su madre -el amor que siempre lleno su corazoncito- no hubiese sido más que una mentira. Ahora podía estar tranquila. Aun si V ocupaba un lugar único y especial en su corazón, el resto siempre seria de su madre. Entonces recordó algo.

\- Pero, si desapareció, ¿Cómo es que recibiste esta carta? No tiene ninguna indicación.

\- Sabía que preguntarías eso- sonrió débilmente-. Resulta que la vida no había acabado con nosotros.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre te contaba la historia de cómo le propuse matrimonio? La repetirías para mí.

\- Eso creo, - exclamo algo confundida- mamá adoraba contarme sobre ese día. Decidiste llevarla a Central Park[14]. El lugar donde tuvieron su primera cita y que tú admirabas desde niño. Estaban de picnic y tú no parabas de hablar por los nervios. Entonces después de que le preguntaste y ella dijo que si, de la emoción, volcaste la botella de vino sobre su vestido nuevo. Ambos se rieron y después ella fue al tocador para limpiar un poco su vestido, lo cual no logró, así que decidió volver y dejarlo como recuerdo- se rio ligeramente-. El recuerdo del mejor día de su vida. Entonces, cuando volvió vio que no estabas solo. Había una chica que lloraba abrazándote mientras te felicitaba y…

Se detuvo. Miró a su padre alarmada ante la realización. Él le devolvía la mirada fijamente y con un profundo dolor en la mirada.

\- Continua…- susurró.

\- La chica vio a mamá y caminó hacia ella para felicitarla también - continúo con voz suave y débil-. Le contó que era una vieja amiga tuya del mismo pueblo en que creciste y que no se habían visto en años- sintió un nudo en la garganta y un gran dolor en el pecho-. Le dijo que había visto el momento en que le propusiste matrimonio desde lejos… por eso se acercó a felicitarte con lágrimas en los ojos…

Su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

\- Después abrazo a Caroline como si la conociera de toda la vida. Ambas lloraban de igual manera. Caroline estaba tan feliz y emocionada que pareció no notar o no importarle su extraño comportamiento… ni mi pálido e inexpresivo rostro- suspiró con pesadez de nuevo-. Al menos su felicidad fue suficiente para mantener ese momento intacto en su mente.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo fue que…?

Su voz se descarrilo de nuevo. La presión en su garganta era demasiada y las lágrimas luchaban por salir como ya lo habían hecho una vez. Su padre la miró, el dolor demasiado para ser contenido en su mirada y cediendo a este, comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas se desfilaban con rapidez como si llevaran años anhelando ver la luz. Con una mano se tapó el rostro y con la otra tomó la mano de su hija con fuerza.

\- Cuando Caroline fue a limpiar su vestido – se esforzó por articular-. Yo mire a mí alrededor lleno de alegría, completamente ignorante de lo que pasaba hasta que di con ella. Su cabello resplandeciente bajo el sol como cuando éramos niños, su rostro petrificado como de mármol mirándome fijamente a unos pasos de distancia. Todo su cuerpo parecía paralizado e inerte. ¡Su mirada llena de tanta confusión y dolor que parecían un torbellino!

Estrecho sus sienes con fuerza, como si el recuerdo fuera demasiado real para soportarlo.

\- Pero ¡¿Qué te dijo?! ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no te espero?- preguntó Violeta con voz algo desesperada.

\- ¡No dijo una sola palabra!- respondió en un susurro-. Solo sus lágrimas desfilaban por sus mejillas con tanta rapidez que parecían querer ahogarla.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué no le preguntaste? ¿no querías saber?- insistió.

\- ¡No hizo falta!- sollozó con fuerza. Se aclaró la garganta esforzándose por continuar- sus ojos… ellos me lo dijeron todo.

\- ¿sus ojos? ¿Cómo… que…?

\- ¡Me había estado buscando! – la interrumpió- ¡Por eso desapareció! Dejó todo su pasado y fue a buscarme como prometió pero no sabía que yo también había dejado todo para volver por ella. Hizo lo que pudo por hallarme pero yo estaba en otro lugar. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo…- golpeo la baranda con fuerza descubriendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas- ¡cuando logro divisarme a la distancia y corrió a mis brazos…! ¡vio a tu madre a mi lado…! mis manos deslizando un anillo por su dedo.

\- Oh Dios mío…- exclamó llevándose la mano a la boca de nuevo.

\- Entonces notó que tu madre se acercaba. Eso pareció despertarla de su ensimismamiento. ¡Antes de darme cuenta había reaccionado y ya me abrazaba mientras fingía que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad! Después de hacer lo mismo con Caroline dijo que debía marcharse. La vi irse mientras se despedía con una gran sonrisa que solo yo sabía cuándo dolor ocultaba.

\- Papá, no tenía idea de que habías que tenido que pasar por eso y fingir que todo estaba bien.

\- Tu madre no merecida que le arruinara el día – dijo con voz débil-. Después de todo volvió a desaparecer. No importo que tratara de buscarla de nuevo se había esfumado una vez más... Por eso nunca tuve el valor de abrir la carta- su voz casi inaudible.

Violeta miró a su padre. Pero algo la alarmó. Además de las lágrimas se veía pálido y débil. Se acercó y toco su frente. Estaba sudando frio. Entonces recordó las advertencias del doctor y se asustó de haber alterado a su padre sin querer. Sin esperar más insistió a su aturdido padre que entrará a descansar y corrió en busca de medicinas.

Arthur no reclamó esta vez. No hizo bromas ni alego estar bien. No regaño a su hija diciendo que exageraba. Solo se recostó en la cama y miró por la ventana. Las lágrimas ya habían cesado, solo el dolor permanecía. La carta yacía solitaria sobre la silla en la terraza. Aun cerrada.

8

\- - ¿Ya sabes cómo será tu libro? ¿tuviste alguna idea?

\- - No en realidad. Ya empecé a escribir algunas páginas para tranquilizar a Charlie pero sé que no podre prolongarlo mucho. No sé qué voy a hacer.

\- - Algo se te ocurrirá.

Violeta sonrió mientras le daba la última cucharada de comida a su padre. El abrió la boca con disgusto pero tragó obedientemente. Violeta dejó el plato a un lado y se sentó junto a su padre en la hamaca. El la rodeo con el brazo paternalmente. Ambos perdieron la vista en la copa del árbol sobre ellos. El murmullo de las hojas mecidas por el viento acurrucándolos.

\- - Me voy a acostumbrar a que me alimentes así. Sabes que el doctor dijo que no fue nada grave, solo un desajuste de presión…

\- - Shhh- lo calló- ¡Descansa! - le ordenó.

Ambos permanecieron en esa posición. Había pasado casi una semana desde que estuvieron allí cerca de la terraza la última vez. Desde entonces Violeta si apenas había hablado y solo lo miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación. Él no había dicho nada tampoco, después de todo esa fue la razón por la que nunca le contó sobre ella. Sin embargo podía ver en el fondo de sus ojos que aún tenía preguntas. Por algo que no se explicaba muy bien aún, sentía que quería responderlas.

\- - Siempre fuiste una niña muy curiosa. Muchas veces te encontraba debajo de tu cama y cuando te preguntaba la razón decías que habías escuchado algo e investigabas el origen. - Cualquier otro niño hubiera llorado de miedo.

\- - Creo que fantaseaba con encontrar la entrada al reino de las hadas debajo de mi cama. ¿recuerdas esa historia? Era mi favorita.

\- - Claro. Te la contaba cada noche, hasta me corregías cuando me equivocaba- se rio ligeramente.

Beso la cabeza de su hija y calló un rato más al recuerdo que nublaba su mente. Entonces recordó la razón principal de sus palabras.

\- - Es por eso que me asombra que todavía no hayas preguntado.

\- - ¿Qué cosa?- trató de disimular.

\- - Como fue que llegó esa carta a mis manos. Sabes que aún hay más en esta historia ¿cierto? Eres muy lista.

\- - No importa ya. Se lo suficiente.

\- - No. No lo sabes- suspiro-. La vez pasada me dijiste que escogí a tu madre sobre ella. Pero… no fue cierto, al menos no aquella vez- miró el rostro asombrado de su hija-. V desapareció por primera vez y yo también. Después desapareció de nuevo al descubrirlo todo. Si eso no hubiera pasado tal vez las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

\- - Quieres decir que- lo miró algo alarmada- que no estuviste con mamá por…

\- - Ves… no sabes suficiente aun. Tienes que escuchar el final de la historia. Solo así entenderás.

\- - Pero, y si te sientes mal de nuevo- preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos desbordantes de preocupación.

\- - Te aseguro que no pasara nada. Por el contrario, será un peso lejos de mis hombros el que alguien más sepa lo que en realidad paso.

Violeta se acomodó mejor para poder mirar de frente a su padre. Estaba algo nerviosa por sus últimas palabras. El cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y recuerdos, ya guardados desde hacía tanto. Tomó la mano de su hija y la miró con ternura.

\- - Tenías razón, la carta no vino sola.

\- - Ella la trajo ¿cierto? Cuando yo tenía dos años.

\- - Tu madre quería que visitáramos Central Park contigo. Te llevamos allá y fue la primera vez que te conto la historia de lo que paso- suspiro-. Como si de un espíritu se tratase, como si tu madre la hubiera llamado al contar esa historia, sentí algo extraño dentro de mí y voltee hacia atrás. Ella estaba allí.

\- - ¡espera!- lo interrumpió- eso significa que… ¡yo la conocí!

\- ¡- No solo eso sino que corriste hacia ella! - dijo con una leve sonrisa- tu madre te tenia de la mano pero tan pronto viste el tierno peluche que tenía en la mano corriste hacia ella. Caroline también la reconoció de inmediato y pronto estaba junto a ella saludándola también.

Violeta seguía anonadada. La persona que desde hacía tantas semanas había sido como un fantasma finalmente tomaba forma y un cuerpo humano. Aun si no recordaba aquel encuentro sabía que debió ser importante. Sin saberlo había visto a esa chica que compartía tanta historia con su padre. No solo ella sino que también su madre, ¡ambas fueron directo a ella sin vacilación! Miró a su padre de nuevo.

\- - ¿y tú? ¿Qué paso contigo?

\- - Nada. Absolutamente nada. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado estaba tan asustado y paralizado como la vez anterior. Lleno de confusión y culpa dejándome incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sin embrego Caroline ni siquiera me dejo intentarlo ya que no paro de hablar sobre la coincidencia tan extraña que estábamos viviendo. V se rio amablemente y concordó con ella mientras respondía cortésmente a sus preguntas. Entonces te vio junto a ella, se inclinó y te dio el peluche. Lo había comprado especialmente para ti.

\- - ¡¿me dio un peluche?!- repitió incrédula.

\- - Era una oveja, pequeña y oscura…

\- - Con grandes ojos y cola esponjosa- continuo ante la realización de lo que pasaba-. La recuerdo. Fue mi primer peluche.

La memoria del pequeño y viejo juguete que había visto hacía meses en casa de su padre - cuando abrió el baúl por primera vez- vino a su mente. Ahora lo recordaba, incluso si la imagen no era clara podía reconocer el brillo de su cabello rubio bajo el sol y la amorosa sonrisa dirigida a ella. Incluso si siempre amó a ese peluche ahora tenía un significado mil veces mayor. También entendía porque su padre lo guardo todos esos años.

\- - Sé que te encantaba – continuo Arthur-. Años después solía tomarlo prestado por unos minutos para mirarlo. Trataba de imaginar lo que pudo sentir mientras lo compraba para ti. Las ovejas eran nuestro animal favorito cuando éramos niños, pero…- suspiro, su voz cansada de nuevo-. pero en ese momento no pude hablar de nuevo. Era increíble como alguien como yo, que siempre tenía algo que decir, en un segundo, quedara en tal estado de ineptitud e inutilidad. Incapaz de tan siquiera recordar mi nombre. Ella lo notó porque no se quedó mucho tiempo más. Ni siquiera pudimos decirnos una sola palabra.

\- - Pero, ¿entonces como…?

\- - Aun si no hablamos el uno con el otro escuche muy bien lo que decía. Ella le comento a Caroline que se iría al día siguiente en la tarde. Después te habló sobre lo mucho que le gustaba ese parque y como le recordaba a la granja en la que crecimos juntos por lo que solía quedarse allí por horas frente al pequeño estanque. Era suficiente para que yo entendiera.

De nuevo callaron por un momento. Él probablemente tomaba aire y valor para poder continuar con lo que seguía. Ella trataba de asimilar toda la información tan rápido como podía. Aun así sentía algo cálido dentro de sí. Cuando recién supo de la existencia de esa chica se sintió traicionada y confundida pero ahora era diferente, casi podía sentir como si hubiera sido una bendición para su padre y una suerte que hubiera podido conocerla. Pero había algo más… su madre también la había conocido bien.

\- - ¿mama lo sabía? ¿sabía la verdadera historia detrás de su amistad de tantos años? ¿sabía lo que significó para ti?

\- - Sabía lo suficiente como para decirme que fuera a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro- suspiro pesadamente-. Sé que lo hizo porque confiaba en mi pero, en ese momento, esa confianza era dolorosa también- se rio penosamente-. ¡Sé que suena tonto! Pero así era, no solo porque no pude negarme ante la necesidad de ir a verla sino porque que también significaba que nuestra historia no había acabado y seguíamos atados el uno al otro.

\- - Así que fuiste- comentó- y… ¿Qué pasó? ¿hablaste con ella?... ¿se despidieron?

Violeta temió la respuesta de su padre al fin. Ahora entendía a qué se refería con que antes no había escogido a su madre. Simplemente pasó. En las ocasiones anteriores ella desapareció antes de que su padre pudiera hacer algo. Esta vez estaba allí esperándolo. Esta vez podía tomar una decisión. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de corregirlo todo. Tenía la oportunidad de continuar la historia que nunca acabo.

\- - No me dijo nada- respondió al fin- aunque si nos despedimos.

\- - Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó confusa pero aliviada.

\- - Cuando la vi me quede congelado de nuevo. Comenzaba a irritarme esa sensación. Ella estaba esperándome sentada en una banca del parque, rodeada de árboles, la vista perdida en las impasibles aguas del pequeño estanque. Tal fue mi imaginación pero podría jurar que se parecían a las del rio Avon, el que bautizamos juntos. Tenía una trenza desordenada como antes. Era como si los años nunca hubieran pasado y todavía fuéramos dos jóvenes enamorados, con sueños y esperanzas que llenaban nuestros corazones. Con un amor que duraba en vez de doler.

\- - Papá, no… no tienes que decirme que pasó exactamente- trato de interrumpirlo.

Incluso si el temor se hacía más grande no lo hizo por temor a saber lo que en realidad paso. A decir verdad se avergonzada de escucharlo. Como si fuera una intrusa en un mundo que obviamente solo les había pertenecido a ellos. Un mundo en el que nunca iba a existir nadie más.

\- - Te lo dije antes. Tienes que saberlo.

\- - Pero…

\- - Ella estaba esperándome- continuo-. Cuando me miró sentí que mi cuerpo se descongelo al fin. Ella se levantó y corrí hacia ella. Ambos nos miramos por largo rato hasta que ella comenzó a llorar y creo que yo también lo hice. Abrí la boca para hablar pero ella puso su mano sobre ella. Creo que era demasiado doloroso escucharme decir lo que ella ya había visto en mis ojos – hizo una pausa. Miró a su hija transmitiéndole todo el amor que cabía en su pecho-. Ella sabía que en ese segundo en que la miraba antes de correr a ella había tomado mi decisión… sabia que las había elegido a ustedes.

En ese momento la presión del pecho de violeta fue demasiada y la hizo llorar silenciosamente de nuevo. No sabía si sentía más dolor o alivio pero debía dejarlo salir. Unas cuantas lágrimas también se escapaban de los ojos de su padre.

\- - Tomé su mano con fuerza y la atraje hacia mí. Mientras la abrazaba sentí como lloraba desconsoladamente en mi pecho y sentí su corazón contra el mío, ambos rompiéndose…- tomó la mano de violeta y la presiono con fuerza- ¡quería decirle tanto que lo lamentaba! ¡decirle que la había amado como a nadie y que eso nunca iba a cambiar! Y… quería decirle sobre todas las cosas que… deseaba que pudiera olvidarme por completo para que pudiera ser feliz. Ella se lo merecía más que nadie…

Violeta también estrecho la mano de su padre con fuerza. Sintiendo el dolor de este como si hubiera estado allí. No solo mirando sino también sintiéndolo.

\- - Entonces ella se zafo de mí. No sé si necesitaba aire o ya no podía soportar estar cerca de mí. Rebusco entre su bolsillo y me tendió una carta, ambas manos temblando.

\- - ¡La carta que yo encontré!

\- - Sí. Aun así no pude tomarla. No podía porque sabía que tan pronto lo hiciera ella se iría para siempre. Podía verlo en sus ojos- suspiró largamente-. Sin embargo ella, al notar que no la tomaba, se acercó y la puso en mi mano inerte y la cerró con fuerza. Me miró y parándose de puntillas beso mi mejilla dulcemente. Exactamente igual que lo hacía cuando éramos niños. Como desee que lo hiciera tantas veces mientras estábamos separados- tocó su mejilla brevemente- entonces yo tome su cabeza y bese su frente. Queriendo plantar en su mente las palabras que no me había dejado decir.

\- - Lamento mucho que no pudieras decírselo.

\- - No te preocupes. Ella tenía la habilidad de leer mi mente fácilmente así que estoy seguro que pudo adivinarlas. Después de eso se separó de mí y dio unos pasos atrás. Entonces, todavía mirándome, sonrió tan ampliamente como no la había visto hacer en siglos. No era la sonrisa falsa que nos dio cuando interrumpió mi compromiso con Caroline, esta era de verdad. Estaba genuinamente feliz por mí- suspiro de nuevo-. Finalmente se dio vuelta y fue. Esta vez para siempre. Por extraño que parezca. Aun si dentro de mí había un profundo dolor, también había algo de paz. Era como si, aun si todo esto que habíamos sentido el uno por el otro nos había traído tanto dolor, al mismo tiempo nos había dado más alegría. Aun si termino de esa manera. Como si todo lo que paso hubiera valido la pena con tal de conocerla, con tal haberla amado, con tal de haber visto esa última sonrisa. Todo valió la pena.

Violeta lloró un poco más. El alivio era absoluto y el amor y la compasión que tenía por su padre había crecido más de lo que creyó posible.

\- - Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que, aun con el dolor, ¿no te arrepientes de lo que paso?

\- - Hay cosas que pudimos haberlas hecho de manera diferente. Aun así, ya sean buenas o malas decisiones, se convirtieron en recuerdos. Nuestros recuerdos. Lo único que nos seguirá uniendo por siempre. Por eso no puedo lamentar tenerlos, ni haberla conocido ni nada que tenga que ver con ella.

\- - Entonces, si es así ¿Por qué nunca abriste la carta? ¿acaso no sería otro recuerdo más?

\- - Creo que nunca tuve el valor de enfrentar lo que le hice. Aun ahora lo temo.

\- - ¿de qué hablas?

\- - ¿no lo ves? Ella siempre fue la fuerte. Yo, por el contrario, siempre fui el débil y cobarde. Tan pronto me encontré solo y confundido hui, dejándola sola. ¡Después me impacienté y termine todo aun cuando no quería! Cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya había sido demasiado tarde. Y lo peor de todo- se sostuvo la cabeza-. ¡Yo logre seguir con mi vida pero ella no! De alguna manera la mantuve atada a mi todos esos años como en un estado de letargo y no sé si eso cambio después de que se fue.

\- - ¿Eso es lo que temes? ¿Qué ella nunca lograra seguir adelante sin ti? ¿Qué nunca fuera feliz de nuevo?

\- - Eso creo- respondió suavemente-. Aun soy un gran cobarde. No me atrevo, o no quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que ella siga esperando… esperando a sus padres… esperándome a mi… tengo miedo de haber arruinado su felicidad para siempre.

Ambos callaron. Estaban cansados. La culpa y el dolor habían afectado la energía de Arthur y su hija podía verlo claramente. Lo que menos quería era que tuviera otro desajuste de presión como la vez pasada. Sin embargo tenía que ayudarlo a librarse de esa carga de una vez por todas.

\- - ¿sabes lo que pienso? Estoy segura de que ella encontró su felicidad. ¿acaso no aseguras que ella era la fuerte? Tú siempre dijiste que a veces el amor duraba pero otras veces dolía, pues, incluso las peores heridas sanan con el tiempo. además de eso, ¿no crees que fue por eso que no te dejo hablar aquella vez? Ella debía saber muy bien que no podías dejarnos a mama y a mí- aclaro su garganta- bueno, que no querías hacerlo. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera te lo estaba pidiendo! Tal vez solo quería darle un apropiado fin a todo y que tu vieras con tus propios ojos lo bien que estaría sin ti. ¡Tal vez fue eso lo que escribió en la carta!

\- - Tal vez- dijo con voz débil-. Pero… aun si la leyera ahora ¿Qué diferencia haría?

\- - Para ella sería una gran diferencia. Quería que la leyeras, por eso te la dio aun cuando tú no querías tomarla. Tú lo sabes y por eso la guardaste todos estos años ¿cierto?

Su padre la miró atentamente. La energía completamente drenada de su cuerpo. El temor aun latente en sus ojos. Sin embargo, algo de paz era visible en su rostro. Como si durante todos esos años solo hubiera necesitado ese pequeño empujón para reunir el valor suficiente. Entonces le sonrió con ojos llenos de amor y gratitud.

\- - ¿Lo harías conmigo?

Violeta tenía el sobre en las manos. Parecía más delicado ahora que estaba a punto de descubrir su secreto. Su padre la miraba con ojos agotados pero el valor también era visible en ellos. Era ahora o nunca. Violeta tomó el papel con ambas manos. Con algo de tremor en sus dedos rasgó el amarillento papel al mismo tiempo que contenía la respiración. Pudo notar que su padre hacia lo mismo. Lentamente sacó el contenido a la luz: una única hoja de papel – igual de amarillenta y vieja que el sobre-. La desdobló con cuidado. Reconocía perfectamente la letra débil y temblorosa de V.

Violeta la miró algo confundida, pero de pronto una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al entender lo que tenía escrito. Un ligero nudo se alojó en su garganta.

\- - Cierra los ojos un momento por favor- le pidió

\- - ¿Qué? ¿porque?

\- - ¡ciérralos hasta que yo te diga!- repitió poniéndose de pie.

Arthur obedeció algo confuso ante el comportamiento de su hija y los cerró con fuerza.

\- - Mantente así hasta que vuelva.

Arthur escucho las rápidas pisadas de su hija sobre el césped hacia la casa. Estaba realmente confundido ya que por primera vez quería saber que había en esa hoja y sentía que su valor se esfuma rápidamente. Entonces escucho unos pasos más rápidos aun volver hacia él.

\- - No los abras aun- volvió a decir violeta.

\- - ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?

\- - Papá por favor solo…- suspiró- por favor solo mantenlos cerrados y escucha.

\- - Está bien querida.

Arthur se acomodó mejor en la hamaca y la escuchó acomodarse sobre el césped frente a él. Parecía tener algo grande en las manos que sonaba como madera. ¿Habría traído la vieja caja de nuevo?

Entonces el sonido de las notas suaves y delicadas viajo por el aire hasta sus oídos. Era su guitarra. Su hija la tocaba para el cómo le había enseñado años atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces escuchó la voz de violeta. Sintió un escalofrió. Era como escuchar la voz de la pequeña rubia a su lado muchos años atrás.

Era una canción… V le había escrito una canción.

Escucho cada palabra que salía de la boca de violeta y las lágrimas encontraron su salida de nuevo bañando su rostro rápidamente. No obstante, esta vez estaban acompañadas de una gran sonrisa llena de paz, alivio y tranquilidad.

Su hija tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón. ¿Cómo es que nunca tuvo el valor de oír eso antes? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo era posible que V hubiera visto todos sus dolores y temores, y hubiera contestado a cada una de sus preguntas en tan solo unos cuantos versos escritos hacia años? sin embargo, no importaba. Lo único que lo llenaba de gozo ahora era saber que su hija estaba en lo cierto. Ella fue feliz. Ella era feliz. De nuevo, todo lo que pasaron valió la pena.

\- - Gracias- susurro en voz baja.

Violeta había terminado de cantar. Ella también lloraba. Sin esperar más dejó la guitarra aun lado y corrió a abrazar a su padre. Ambos lloraron juntos de felicidad y gozo. Sus corazones livianos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libres de dudas y temores, de culpas y sombras del pasado. Algo había cambiado de nuevo. Era como si el sol fuera más brillante y el suave murmullo de las hojas más hermoso que el sonido de las mismas arpas.

\- - Creo que ya encontraste tu historia ¿no lo crees?

Violeta miró a su padre, algo incrédula y asombrada pero al mismo tiempo con esperanza de haber entendido bien.

\- - ¿hablas en serio?

\- Claro que sí. Sé que solo tú podrías hacerle justicia a una historia así. Además sé que tanto ella como tú madre lo hubieran querido así.

Violeta besó la frente de su padre con dulzura y corrió hacia su oficina. Al fin con el corazón lleno de paz y energía al mismo tiempo. Con miles de ideas flotando en su mente. Tomó la caja con todas las cosas que iba a necesitar y su libreta con notas. Las coloco frente a si y se dispuso a escribir. Sin embargo se detuvo y examino de nuevo la canción que acaba de cantarle a su padre:

 _I heard that you're settled down_

 _That you found a girl and you're married now_

 _I heard that your dreams came true_

 _Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

 _Old friend, why are you so shy?_

 _Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

 _I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

 _That for me, it isn't over_

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _You know how the time flies_

 _only yesterday was the time of our lives_

 _we were born and raised in a summer haze_

 _bound by the surprise of our glory days_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

 _I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

 _That for me, it isn't over_

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

 _Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

 _Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

 _who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _PS. Love you too... "V" Violeta Morrison._

* * *

[1] Compañía de bienes raíces que se encuentra en E.E.U.U.

[2]Condado situado en la costa sur de Inglaterra, Reino Unido.

[3] En Inglaterra hay varios ríos llamados Avon, se diferencian por el condado en que se encuentran.

[4]Palabra en inglés para referirse a una actividad hecha con frecuencia que es de mucho agrado para la persona.

[5] Expresión para referirse al océano atlántico.

[6] Estructura famosa de Grecia

[7] Torre inclinada que se encuentra en Italia.

[8] Estructura esculpida en la roca en Jordania

[9] Pequeña isla cerca de Grecia.

[10]Abreviación de Little, Brown and Company, editorial pequeña perteneciente a la editorial Hachette Livre.

[11]templo de estilo renacentista ubicado en Granada, España.

[12] Valle ubicado en Lisboa, Portugal.

[13]Siglas en inglés para: Rhode Island School of Design . prestigiosa y Antigua facultad de arte.

[14] Parque central ubicado en el centro de Manhattan, New York.


End file.
